Meddling for Valentine's
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Late-VDay Treat!Its the one day of the year where there's actually a reminder that you're alone.Naturally, not either of them want to be reminded about it, so they go to the bar to mope, as it were. They meet, sparks fly. A/M w/D/E. M-for sexual content.


**_Alright peeps, If you're reading this fic you should know that I wrote it for **katelyncarolexo **:) for the LJ TVD Mixer Valentine's Day Exchange. Be warned it is a Alaric/Meredith Pairing with undertones of DELENA. Sorry it took SO LONG to get out but the last episode with Mer threw me for a loop and wiped out all my inspiration. There is a good possibility I totally ruined your prompt but I hope not *Pouts* :(_**

**_Hope you like it anyway and didn't dissapoint you._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Here's her prompt: <span>**_Hmm.. Loving this so much. I'd really like to see a good Alaric/Meredith fic. SOMETHING to make me like her a little more since I'm not sure what to think.  
>AM are at the bar, each with their pals on Valentine's Day. It's the one day of the year where there's actually a reminder that you're alone. Naturally, not either of them want to be reminded about it, so they go to the bar to mope, as it were.  
>They meet, sparks fly (sober or drunken - whatever). Over the next few weeks, months, they fall for each other.<p>

**_Thank you in advance for taking the time to read, and please don't forget to review!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meddling For Valentine's<em>**

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious Elena" Damon said more than un-enthused.<p>

"Oh come on!" she turned around to pout, "Look, today's the V-Day Bash, Meredith is new to town and Alaric needs to move on with his life."

"But us men don't do set-ups" he returned walking towards her, "It's like a man rule."

Elena sighed rolling her eyes, "Damon" she began threateningly, "I already invited Meredith out and if you make me stand her up you're not getting any for a _month_, maybe even forever!"

"You can't resist me…" he argued stalking over to her, taking her into his arms to prove his point while nibbling and kissing her neck.

She allowed her body to respond the way it always would to his touch, warm, tingly, _searing_. Pulling then his face to hers for a toe-curling-heart-stopping kiss, she let her hands to roam down the taught front of his chest and over the growing bulge of his pants.

When Damon growled in pleasure into her mouth, his hips surging forward for more friction, she removed herself from his grasp saying, "Now who can't resist who?"

She taunted raising her eyebrows turning away from him to stand in front of the mirror, glancing at the tight strapless burgundy dress that she had paired with black pump heels.

"Two can play that game, Elena…" he said thoroughly irritated, though pleased he could smell her arousal for him in the air. At least he wasn't the only one aching.

"But only one of us is strong enough to withhold…" she purred turning to face him, "Plus…" she drawled out facing him, "It would be a _real _pity for you to not see what's _under _this dress" her smile widened mischievously.

Damon swallowed visibly, annoyed at himself for knowing he was about to give in and at her for being such a little sensual minx.

Clambering over to her while roughly collecting her lips he made sure to leave her breathless. His tongue caressing those sweet spots in her mouth that made her throb for him deep inside at the pit of her womanhood. He slid away then to kiss chastely just under her ear purring, "You're going to pay for that, Elena?"

Elena still catching her breath as her skin turned a roused shade of pink from his demanding kiss, _trembled_at the threat she knew she'd have to pay, "I look forward to it" she returned as his grin turned devilish and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

_"Oh Ric!" _Damon singsonged, giving her one last look before disappearing out her bedroom door.

_Oh! _Damon was sure going to make her pay for this, but as long as she got her new friend with Ric, who the Doc was crushing on, then it would all be worth it.

She hoped.

/

Elena and Meredith were sitting at a nearby table having a couple of girlie drinks when Damon and Ric walked into the bar. Damon winced at the sight of all the heart streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons in shades of reds, pinks, and whites. The Grill had really gone all out decorating for the V-Day Bash. Who the hell celebrated Valentine's Day before the actual holiday, blew his mind, but he guessed what Elena had said was right. The V-Day Bash was practically a way to hook up to HAVE someone on the actual day. Nonsense, he considered regardless.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Ric accused. "You said nothing was going on at The Grill!"

"Nothing that you didn't already know about," he returned grinning, "I told you we were meeting Elena and a friend here."

"Yes, but you forgot to mention it was the stupid Valentine's Day Bash" He said utterly aggravated. He wasn't that needy, he didn't think anyway. But didn't Damon know that he didn't need a freaking reminder about the fact that he was more alone this month than any other month of the fucken year.

"Not my problem you don't know what day you live in," he tossed back, "Plus I'm tired of your sulking and moping around. _You my friend _need to get _laid_."

"I don't sulk" he argued, "and not all of us are _you_, who think he can move on from pain by ending up in between a pair of fine legs."

Damon glared, yes he'd been that guy for a long time, but that had changed the moment Elena had come into his life. Vampire or not, he was committed to _her_, and Ric had crossed the line. He would have punched him if he wasn't his best friend.

Alaric picked up on the change of mood swiftly and he knew he'd fucked up. He hadn't meant it, he and Elena made a nauseatingly good couple, but when people butted in his life, he got defensive. He couldn't help that, either way he apologized, "Sorry, that was uncalled for, I just don't need you badgering me into..."

"Has it ever occurred to you that in my own twisted way, I might just be trying to help?" Ric felt even guiltier now until Damon smirked jokingly, "And, Elena's setting you up with the Doc so..."

Ric was about to say something when Elena called them both over to the table, "Ric, Damon!"

Alaric glared at him but began following right by him anyway.

Damon leaned in to give Elena a kiss, turning around to greet her friend, "Meredith" Damon smiled politely, "Nice to see you again."

"And you..." she returned with a smirk.

"Ric" Elena leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek then pulled back to point at Meredith, "You remember Dr. Fell, don't you?" She drawled out extra sweetly.

"Of course." Ric said cordially reaching for her to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek, both leaning in to each other; they accidentally _pecked _right on the lips. Ric pulled back shocked, his heart dropping to his stomach from the contact.

Meredith smiled nervously, the color red coloring her cheeks quickly.

Elena glanced between them too happy that chemistry between them seemed to be there. Damon noticed and rolled his eyes theatrically. He'd done his job by bringing Ric here, now he expected to cash in on his threat to Elena, and soon.

"How about some drinks?" Damon said patting Ric on the shoulder, to which he snapped out of his haze quickly.

"Yeah, let's go, _um... _order some" two steps away and he turned back to ask, "Are you ladies okay or ...?" God he knew he sounded like a dork, but the sudden attraction, well not SO sudden- he had met _her _at the hospital and he was sure sparks had flown then- were obviously still there not fading.

Elena nodded grinning and Meredith raised her still half filled glass smiling, "We are, thank you."

/

Past the awkward moment and a couple of drinks later, the four of them were having a great time. They had laughed, joked, and teased each other about embarrassing moments that they had gone through, making a game out of it by taking shots. Soon, music had begun to play loud at the bar and it was harder to have a conversation without yelling like a maniac over the bumping speakers.

But then Elena noticed Ric and Meredith begin to have a conversation all on their own. She found it cute that Ric would lean unnecessarily close to talk, happy when she seemed to blush or laugh at one of his comments. Mer had been flirtier on the touchy feely way; she'd smack him on the arm playfully, letting it linger on him longer than necessary, while sometimes just allowing her hand to rest atop his, which he did nothing about to shake it off.

Damon had, after a couple shots though, been saying _sinful _things to Elena that had her writhing in her chair. His breath was tickling her ear, the smell of his manly cologne was acting like the greatest aphrodisiac, and she _knew _she was about to crack soon needing to quench her lust. The moment he discreetly laid his hand on her thigh, getting lost under her skirt while smiling innocently every time Ric or Mer suddenly addressed them, made her breath catch when he reached the dampness of her silky underwear.

_So turned on__ she thought she might let him take there_, Elena jumped up saying, "We're leaving" she grabbed Damon's hand leading him away smiling back at them, "Have fun!"

The moment Damon and Elena walked out The Grill's door, the couple left behind, burst out laughing. They had known both their friends long enough to know that they could hardly keep their hands to themselves. Silence had fallen between them after and as Ric stared at her, emotions brewing, he wondered how a woman like her could still be single. She'd avoided the topic earlier, but he really wanted to know the truth. Her story; which then spurred him to ask her, though he knew he might not get an answer.

"So" he started tentatively, "how is it that a beautiful young woman like you has been single for so long?"

Meredith glanced at his almost hazel like eyes filled with warmness and hesitated for a moment; she'd told him that she'd been single for about two years after finishing her residency. She'd rushed by the topic asking him something else so he wouldn't question it anymore. It had worked at the moment, but obviously she hadn't been sleek enough. As his lips turned upward into a small grin though, the surge of comfort he seemed to make her feel swept insider her and she decided to be honest.

"School was my priority then" she started looking away, "I dated guys from time to time during, and I did have a boyfriend for some time who I _thought _would be the one to stick around, but later I found out he was never serious about me and everyone knew it." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry" Ric answered automatically seeing the hurt flash in her dark brown eyes, "I can't see anyone doing something like that to a charming woman like you."

Meredith scoffed lightly with a smile, "You'd be surprised" she said taking more of her drink as if to wash away the bad memory. "So I told you mine, tell me yours. What's your story?" she turned back to focus on him, eyes sparkling.

"AH" Ric sighed not really sure he should tell her HIS story, "Mine's a bit more complicated" he tried to get out of telling her, but noticed her narrow her eyes playfully saying he wasn't getting out of answering so he summarized the best he could. He told her about Isobel, her transformation and death; and also told her about Jenna's heart breaking loss.

"Oh my God," Mer said clearly sorrowful for him, "I am _so _sorry" she voiced honestly, had she known it'd be this kind of bad; she wouldn't have brought it up. "And I thought I had problems." She tried to tease lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Perhaps it's just me," Ric voiced shrugging his eyes distant, "Maybe I shouldn't have anyone in my life because they could get hurt."

"That's not true" Mer moved close to him cupping the side of his face tenderly to bring his attention back to her, "It is not _your _fault that we live in a world where we are aware of these _things_."

Ric smiled sadly as he looked on to the dance floor to distract himself from the sad place his mind had gone to. Meredith hated how quickly things had gotten too serious so she reached for their two shots, "Alright, enough brooding for one night out of both of us" she announced giving him one, "Let's leave the past in the past and just focus on the present" she winked sweetly clinked his glass and took the shot.

Her energy suddenly spurred him on and he found himself tossing back the shot. Before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged onto the dance floor. The music was loud and lively, Mer had her hands thrown in the air enjoying the music as she swung her hips to the beat. Ric joined her not caring that he really didn't dance a lot.

A couple of songs later, the DJ announced the last song being played, and he made it a slow one in lieu of the coming holiday.

Meredith boldly stepped forward wrapping her hands around his neck, happy that he snaked his hands around her waist. Alaric felt the rise of his heart beat as she pressed herself intimately closer to him. Her feminine scent doing weird things to his system that he felt he should not be feeling, at least not at this moment. He could feel the beginnings of his anatomy responding to her presence, the warm sensation of her skin- even through her clothes- that now that they were standing, he could admire. She had on a red slight low cut shirt, a tight fitted skirt that accentuated her curves, and classy black heels that spurred his mind to naughty ideas. Not to mention that he hadn't had any in months, so he was starting to feel like a pubescent mess.

But then she'd shifted to lay her head on his chest and for some reason that gesture calmed him.

She could feel herself losing it. She was so taken by him since the moment that they brought him into the hospital. She still remembered the scruffy look of his beard, those caramel like eyes, and that very cute grin that made her stomach flip flop in on itself. She had never in her life wanted someone to be well- SO MUCH- after that accident that they had told her he'd had. It had been why she had found it irrational that he had healed so quickly. That didn't matter at the moment though, what did matter was that she noticed the easy chemistry between them and how much she realized she wanted things to work with him. He was so sweet and caring, and after seeing the sadness in his beautiful honest orbs, she knew she wanted to be the ONE to change that about him.

His hand glided from the small of her back, up to cup the back of her head, and she pulled back with questioning eyes. The scene around them had seemed to change and all she could see and feel was him.

Alaric was leaning slowly into her and she found herself closing her eyes for what she knew was to come.

He didn't keep her waiting long, his soft lips had soon connected with hers and she all but melted in his arms. She sighed contently into the kiss and that gave him the liberty to bring her closer to his chest, tilt her head just that much to deepen the kiss as his tongue darted out to explore her.

Humming as her hands fisted into his hair, she tried to bring him even closer, time stretching for what seemed like forever until they were both pulling back panting against each other. Their eyes dark with desire but both refused to take it that far tonight.

Not like this, Ric thought, she deserved better than that. So before the moment was over and something utterly stupid left his mouth, he asked, "Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Meredith had grinned from ear to ear answering, "Yes."

Ric gave her a pleased smirk of his own bringing her close for one more chaste kiss, before the song finished. He didn't know where he kept getting the feeling from, but for some reason he could just tell that something really special had started to bloom between them.

/

So maybe dinner had not necessarily worked out when he'd gone to pick her up because she'd been called in to the hospital, but he hadn't given up on that night. Dressed in the sexiest little dress he'd ever seen her in, Meredith had showed him her clear disappointment before she apologized reaching inside her condo for her purse and keys going off to save someone's life.

Alaric decided then, that the more he'd date her, the more he was going to have to understand that her work schedule was going to be crazy and that their time together might just not be conventional.

So he'd called up the restaurant he'd been planning to take her to, ordered different entrees and desserts, heading for the hospital himself. On the way he'd picked up some candles and a small spring bouquet, begging one of the nurses to allow him to surprise her by setting up in her office.

He should have been surprised Meredith's desk was completely tidy, but it didn't. She seemed like the type. Setting up as fast as he could hoping to get the doctor into her office after her current case, he waited. With served food, sparkling cider, candles, and flowers. He hoped she would be satisfied.

Not long after making sure he had everything, he heard her voice coming near saying something about retrieving some charts. There was the twist to the knob, her walking in, and freezing.

Huge smile spread on her face as she took in the sight and Alaric standing there holding an orchid.

"I figured if you couldn't make it to dinner then I'd bring dinner to you..." he shifted nervously, "I hope that's okay and perhaps not too forward."

Meredith swiftly walked towards him to give him a hug then pulling back to take his lips with hers softly and slowly. Supple warm tongue prodding to dance with his own that after a moment, made him grin into the kiss. She pulled back taking the orchid from him tracing the edges as she said, "Thank you, this is amazing" she caressed his scruffy cheek, "_You're_amazing."

Ric pulled out a chair for her next to the desk saying, "How much time do you have?"

"Enough to enjoy dinner here with you..." her eyes twinkled with appreciation and he could have sworn he blushed as his heart palpitated a million miles a minute for her.

Opening the trays of food he'd selected, he began to enjoy the nice feeling of normalcy this gave him. They had made an important step to perhaps a relationship and all without any lies because she already knew what there was to know about MysticFalls.

/

The next couple of days they had to settle for just phone calls and texts. Alaric had to go back to work at the school, and Meredith had been signed up for some heavy rotations at the hospital to cover some absences for the next following weeks. She most of the time was fine with this, but before she hadn't had someone in her life that she felt like she wanted to spend every minute of every day with.

The calls helped though, she couldn't believe the way she was feeling about him and she hoped that things were not moving excessively fast. She smiled to herself as she daydreamed about him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this goofy and giddy for someone. It had to be a good sign, she told herself, none of this was too good to be true, right?

Meredith's phone buzzed then, reaching for it to glance at the message she'd received beaming.

_Ric- So... The Vow :D_

_Mer- The Vow?_

_R- To watch at the movies tomorrow morning..._

_M- A Chick Flick?_

_R- All the kids are talking about it, I thought you might want to watch it too... but we can watch something else._

_M- I do :) want to watch it. I just didn't think you'd be willing._

_R- If it makes you happy. That's all I want. ;P_

_M- You're cute you know that? :}_

_R- Just with you ;) Don't let anybody know._

_M- Lol! Never ever._

There was a long pause and Meredith frowned.

_R- Can't wait to see you..._

Meredith grinned, her heart drumming in her ears.

_M- I can't wait to see you either 3_

_R- Gotta go, horny teenagers making their way into my class. Xo_

_M- :D Have a great day! Ttyl Xoxo_

Meredith shook her head; she was falling for him, and hard. She'd been trying not to but when Elena said she'd set them up, she found she couldn't say no. It had been like her heart wouldn't let her. So she'd given in and it had been the best decision she'd made in a while by far. He affected her in ways that one believed didn't exist but in movies or cheesy books, but that is just how he felt.

Before she lost her mind trying to analyze her attraction to him, a nurse paged her, it was better for her to get back to work rather than keep on the way she was. She was sure there was such a thing as too happy for her own good.

/

Early the next day, they walked out of the movie theatre together. It was kind of funny really, that they'd had to go to an early showing because Meredith would have to work all night and they were trying to make the best of their off schedules.

Walking hand in hand down the street after dishing out how great the movie had been, Meredith spotted the ice-cream shop and asked, "So what's your favorite ice-cream flavor?"

Ric pulled her into a hug so that he was walking pressed to her back while saying in her ear, "I don't have one" he smirked enjoying the feel of her face against his as his arms snaked around her, "Why, what's yours?"

"Pistacho Almond..." she said, snuggling into his arms, "We should get some." She added as some kids walked by them with cones in hand.

"Whatever you like..." he agreed smirking. How was it that this girl was making him feel all kid like, he wondered leading her into the shop.

A moment later they were walking out of the Ice-Cream Shop with two huge cones in hand as Ric teasingly complained, "Tell me again how I got roped into getting a strawberry ice cream cone?" he tilted his head her way, "And this flavor of all flavors?"

Mer licked at her cone turning to gaze up at him, "Well it's my second favorite, but since I don't like to mix them and YOU don't have a favorite..." she grinned innocently, "I figured we could share."

"Right..." he threw his head back as if he hadn't known. Choosing to sit on a park bench, they sat together just enjoying the weather as Ric offered her ice cream. She took some of his, humming at the taste as he questioned, "Well don't I get to try yours?"

Mer grinned leaning the cone towards his lips, and as Alaric got close to taste it, she smeared ice cream all over his lips and jaw bursting out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny now do you?" he pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his own as he smeared the ice cream still chilling his face onto hers until suddenly their kiss became passionate.

That was all that seemed to happen when they had a moment to themselves. There wasn't a time that they were not kissing now that wasn't soon bordering them on the verge of wanting to rip each other's clothes off.

But just like the many times before, someone around them cleared their throat really loud interrupting. An older couple glared as they were holding the hands of small children who had been gaping at the couple's display of affection. They both stopped embarrassingly and when they were out of ear shot, they chuckled and kissed long fully once more.

At this rate they were both beginning to think they would end up in bed real soon. He wasn't sure if it was the connection between them that made their passion brew that much stronger, but he knew he had never been this incapable to control his lust.

Getting up to walk her back to her house so she could ready for work, Mer was contemplating the same thing. There was just this look in his eyes that made her feel like she was desired, his kisses were so wholesome and emotional that she couldn't help but feel her heart open up to him.

/

Today on Valentine's Day, Alaric was waiting patiently in the living room of Meredith's condo to take her out to a late dinner date. Straightening his blazer smiling as he heard her clinking heels down the hall, he stood and waited for her to appear.

"Hey there gorgeous…" Ric drawled out pulling her into him, giving her a more than passionate kiss, "You ready to go?" He questioned lovingly.

The last week- or couple of days really- had been the best he'd had in a really long time. Yes they were all still very aware of the dangers of the night, serial psycho killer on the lose and all, but Meredith's presence in his life made all the difference in the world.

"Yes…" Meredith beamed at the sight of him, her heart and stomach fluttering with emotion. She ran her fingers over his lips to remove the excess of her lipstick on them tenderly and dread filled her when she took in the amorous sight of his green hazel-like-eyes _gaze intensely _at her_._

She knew she had to do.

"Everything okay?" Alaric asked, seeing her sudden distress and lack off moving towards the door.

The attraction, there was just no denying, but she had thought **it** had all been part of her plan for vengeance against the Founding families, and all those involved in the death of her dearest cousin, Logan Fell. The last couple of days had truly been dreamy though, and while she'd come into Mystic Falls with a specific agenda, everything had gone to hell when her feelings for him turned _real_.

She had to come clean; of that she was sure, and she would _tomorrow_… hoping against all hope, that he wouldn't turn her away. But at least if only for one night, she wanted him.

Meredith surged forward to capture his lips again but much more determined this time. As if she wasn't willing to stop. Alaric groaned deeply into her mouth as her kisses always seem to want to draw his sexual beast out.

"Mer, Mer…?" he panted against her lips. Hands already running along her body bringing her along his that was spurring alive, "What about dinner…?" he finished huskily.

Meredith gave him a long languid kiss pulling back to gaze at him with lust, hands reaching for the buckle on his belt, "I've got everything I want for dinner right…" she pushed his slacks and boxers off taking hold of him, "Here…" she purred as he cursed into her seeking mouth tearing her perfectly sexy dress off.

It would be a night to remember, of the she was sure. A night where she could just be the girl that fell in love and was in the arms of the man she wanted. In the morning, when the sun came up, she would tell him all about her not so coincidental arrival in this god forsaken town, of MysticFalls.


End file.
